TUNANGAN?
by tsuki.tsuki-chan
Summary: naruto seorang president di sekolahnya sering diganggu oleh sasuke. pada saat naruto sedang bekerja datang seorang cewek yang mengaku adalah tunangan sasuke. siapakah tunangan itu? Dan apa yang dilakukan naruto sehingga sasuke marah?


Haloha…. Apa kabar semua. Tsuki dateng lagi. Dengan cerita baru. Tapi… tetep setia sama sasufemnaru. Ini cerita tsuki yang kedua. Berhubung cerita awal pendek banget. Tsuki sekarang kasih cerita yang panjang… semoga kalian ga capek liat cerita Tsu.. *hey kapan ceritanya?* ok,

Happy reading!

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Bukan punyaku. Tapi kalo dikasih boleh juga. hahahahaha.*di amaterasu Itachi***

**Pairing : SasuFemnaru**

**Warning : TYPO, OOC, pokoknya kesalahan ada dipenulis.**

Summary : Naruto seorang president di sekolahnya sering diganggu oleh sasuke. pada saat naruto sedang bekerja datang seorang cewek yang mengaku adalah tunangan sasuke. siapakah tunangan itu? Dan hal apa sajakah yang dilakukan oleh naruto sehingga membuat sasuke marah?

**TUNANGAN?**

GUBRAK!

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang. Jangan mengganggu para cewek lagi." seorang cewek berambut pirang panjang memarahi seorang anak laki- laki yang baru saja menggoda para cewek. Dia adalah seorang ketua osis.

Aura sang ketua osis berubah menjadi sangat menyeramkan. Bagaimana tidak. Pintu yang tadinya kokoh sekarang sudah tak terbentuk lagi. Mari kita perkenalkan diri. Namaku adalah Sabaku Gaara. Reporter sekolah. Aku yang membuat majalah di sekolah ini. Jadi setiap ada kejadian. Aku harus berada ditempat. Tinggi 175, berat 50, mempunyai karakter dingin atau bisa dibilang cool. Dan ketua osis kita adalah seorang cewek bernama Namikaze Naruto. Tinggi 165, berat 45 dan dia adalah demon of school. Mari kita lanjutkan cerita tadi.

Ku melihat Naruto kembali menceramahi laki-laki itu. Aku tidak mengerti. Sampai kapan Naruto terus akan seperti itu. Kelakuannya 180 derajat berbeda dengan perempuan pada umumnya. Dia adalah pemegang karate terbaik di Konoha. Tak ada yang meragukan kekuatannya. Lihat saja semua anak takluk dihadapannya. Ditambah dia adalah seorang ketua osis.

JPRET!

Ku memfoto dirinya yang sedang menasehati teman- temannya itu. Dia melihat kearahku.

"Tulis yang baik Gaara." kata Naruto sambil melihat tajam diriku.

"Hn." jawabku tanpa peduli dengan dirinya. Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang tidak diketahui oleh semua orang. Tentang keadaan dirinya disaat dia pulang sekolah.

"Berhenti menggangguku Sasuke." tiba- tiba seorang pemuda menarik Naruto menuju ruangannya.

Ku melirik kearah Naruto dan Sasuke. Sasuke senang sekali menggoda Naruto. Lihat saja. Begitu dekat dia menatap Naruto. Aku yakin akan ada cerita cinta disini. Apalagi… Sasuke mengetahui sisi lain dari Naruto.

Pulang sekolah seperti biasa Naruto dan Sasuke pulang bersama. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa masuk jika aku bersama deangan Shikamaru. Sang presiden majalah. Ya… kami selalu rapat disana. Tapi sepertinya kali ini jika aku sendiri tidak masalah.

"Selamat pulang ke rumah tuan…" Naruto membungkuk kearahku.

BLUSH!

Wajahku berubah menjadi merah. Bagaimana tidak disini terlihat Naruto yang sangat manis dan lucu. Lihat saja dirinya dengan pakaian maid itu. Aku senang. Naruto tidak terlalu mempedulikanku karena aku tau sisi lainya. Sisi lain bahwa dirinya adalah seorang maid.

"Naru-chan seperti biasa." kataku kepadanya.

Naruto menganguk kepadaku dan menempatkanku di dekat jendela. Setelah mencatat apa yang aku inginkan dia segera mengambilkannya untukku. Tempat yang lumayan. Kataku sambil melihat jendela.

"Ehm… apa disini tidak ada orang?" terdengar suara seorang perempuan ditelingaku.

Ku melihat siapa yang berbicara kepadaku. Seorang cewek berambut orange dan agak ikal. Berkulit putih pucat. Dan dia sedang tersenyum kearahku. Ku rasakan panas menerjang mukaku.

"Hn." jawabku kepadanya.

Gaara POV and

Naruto POV

"Jus apple satu." kataku kepada Sasuke. Sasuke melirik kearahku sebentar.

"As you wish." katanya sambil mencolek pipiku.

"SASUKE….." aku berteriak.

Semua yang ada disana sudah biasa dengan pertengkaran ini. Apalagi setelah Sasuke ikut menjadi koki. Naruto kembali dengan segelas jus apple ditangannya. Dia melihat Gaara sekarang sedang bersama seseorang.

"Teman baru?" ku memberikan senyum kepadanya. Mata cewek itu berbinar dan langsung memelukku.

"I love you…" katanya sambil mencium tanganku. Mata kananku berkedut. Aku tarik perempuan itu ke dapur. Menurutku dia itu sedang tidak sehat.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN…" ku membentak dirinya, tapi dia tersenyum lucu padaku.

"Ada apa lagi naruto?" Sasuke datang sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya. Dan dia agak terkejut melihat cewek itu.

"Tsu chan?" Sasuke terlonjak kaget.

Naruto POV end

Sasuke POV

"Kau mengenalnya sasuke?" tanya Naruto kepadaku. Ku merlirik cewek yang bernama Tsu itu sebentar lalu berbalik.

"Tidak." kataku sambil mengabaikan Tsu. Dapat kulihat dari sudut mataku dia menyeringai. 'Apa yang dialakukan disini.' batinku.

"Naru… main kerumahku yuk!"

"Naru… ayo main!"

"Naru… aku mencintaimu!"

"Naru…."

Siku-siku berkedut di dahiku. Bagaimana bisa cewek itu membuatku tidak berkonsentrasi. Sial! Untuk apa dia kemari. Ku memejamkan mataku sejenak. Berharap semua akan berjalan seperti biasa.

"Enak." ku mendengar suara seseorang di depanku. Ku membuka mataku.

"Hua…." aku sedikit terkejut menyadari bahwa Tsu sedang berada di depanku dan mengambil sedikit makanan yang sedang ku buat. Dengan cepat ku memasang wajah stoicku kembali. Harus ada penjelasan pada saat pulang. Ku mendekat ke arahnya.

"Jangan main-main denganku Tsu-chan."

Sasuke POV end

Naruto POV

Cewek ini adalah cewek super menyebalkan dan cewek peganggu yang pernah aku temukan. Sungguh! Cewek itu sangat membuatku kerepotan. Ku melihat dirinya menghampiri Sasuke. Eh? Apakah Sasuke sedang memejamkan mata? Cewek itu mengambil sedikit makanan yang berada di depan Sasuke. Begitu Sasuke membuka matanya dia seperti agak terkejut. Dia mendekat kearah cewek itu dan mengucapkan beberapa kata yang membuat cewek itu terkikik.

Hey mengapa aku memperhatikan mereka. Siapa sebenarnya cewek itu. Sepertinya dia sangat dekat dengan sasuke. Dan aku tau. Sasuke sangat menyayangi cewek itu. Apakah dia pacar sasuke? Ku merasakan hatiku sedikit sakit memikirkannya. Ku memegang jantungku. Berharap aku dapat mengurangi rasa sakit ini.

"Naru…"

Hap! Dan sekarang cewek itu memelukku.

"Berhentilah. Aku ingin bekerja!" kusedikit membentaknya.

Ku melihat mata anak itu berkaca-kaca. Imut. Itulah yang kulihat dari wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu. Tsu akan bantu Naru-chan!" tiba- tiba dia membuka suara.

Sontak membuat mataku membulat setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakannya. Ku melirik kearah Karin. Manager dari café ini. Mataku seolah berbicara. Jangan biarkan itu terjadi. Tapi Karin sudah dulu mengangguk kepadaku. Menyetujui pendapat Tsu. Seperti hari ini akan sangat melelahkan.

"Baik-"

"Tidak!" Sasuke memotong perkataanku.

"Tidak! Dia tidak boleh bekerja!" Sasuke memandang tajam Karin.

Aku hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Ada apa dengannya.

"Sasuke…. Aku mau bekerja!" Tsu menaruh kedua tangannya dipinggang.

"Tidak!" Sasuke membentak Tsu.

"Aku mau!" Tsu menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Tidak." Sasuke mengulangi.

Mereka berdua sepertinya bertengkar. Sebelum aku mengambil tindakan aku akan bertanya siapa sebenernya Tsu ini.

"Tsu…. Tsu itu siapanya Sasuke?" tanyaku kepadanya.

"Aku tunangannya." kata Tsu dengan entengnya.

JLEB!

Pisau itu tepat mengenai jantungku. Tunangan? Tunangan dia bilang? Raut mukaku berubah menjadi aneh. Menurutku. Tapi ku merasakan ada yang memegang pergelanganku.

"Sasuke?"

"Jangan mendengarkan pembohong ini." Sasuke menatap tajam Tsu.

"Terserah Naru saja mau mempercayainya atau tidak." Tsu menyilangkan tangannya.

"Aku tidak peduli." kata-kata itu tiba-tiba saja meluncur dari mulutku. Sasuke menyipitkan matanya tapi aku segera pergi.

Naruto POV end

Sasuke POV

Aku menyipitkan mataku. Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Aku mengenal dirinya. Ku melirik tajam Tsu dan membawanya kebelakang.

"Tsu!" ku membentaknya.

"Aku hanya ingin bermain" Tsu menatap lembut Sasuke.

"Tapi tidak denganku." Sasuke melipat tangannya.

"Aku hanya-" Tsu tidak melanjutkan perkataannya dan aku dapat melihat dia memegangi kepalanya.

"Hanya apa? Sudah pulang dan istirahat sepertinya Tsu sudah lelah." ku menarik celemek yang ada di tubuhku dan menaruhnya dengan cepat. Dan kembali masuk kedalam café, ku meninggalkan Tsu sendiri diluar.

"Mau kemana Sasuke?" tiba- tiba Karin bertanya kepadaku.

Ku melirik Karin dan memberi isyarat 'aku keluar sebentar.' Kemudian dia mengangguk. Mengizinkanku. Aku keluar tetapi aku tidak menemukan Tsu. Anak ini…. Aku geram. Kuedarkan pandanganku. Dan aku terpaku melihat Tsu sudah bergeletak ditanah. Ku segera menggendongnya ala bridal style. Menuju rumah. Atau bisa kusebut rumahku.

"Selamat datang tuan muda." semua pelayan menunduk hormat kepadaku.

Dirumah aku disambut dengan banyak pelayan. Hal yang menyebalkan, ini semua gara-gara Tsu. Ku membawanya ke kamar. Dan segera menuju ruang tengah dimana orang itu berada. Siapa lagi jika bukan baka aniki.

BRAK!

Baka aniki… ingin sekali aku meninju muka sok kalemnya. Dia sedang menikmati teh kesukaanya. Sial!

"Hay Otoutou." dia tersenyum kepadaku.

Siku-siku di dahiku mulai berkedut. Tak sadarkah apa yang dikatakannya adalah hal yang dia sudah tau jawabannya. Dia tersenyum kearahku.

"Tsu hanya sehari disini. Dia akan kembali ke luar negeri untuk menjalani perawatan. Janggan terlalu kasar kepadanya. Aku tidak ingin kesehatannya bertambah parah. Kau tau kan?"

Aku menghela napas dan segera pergi dari baka aniki dan juga meninggalkan rumahku. Tsu adalah adikku. Sebenarnya bukan sungguh adikku. Mana mungkin seorang Uchiha mempunyai keturunan yang memiliki rambut kuning. Dia resmi diangkat menjadi adikku sejak 14 tahun yang lalu. Sejak bayi memang dia sudah yatim piatu. Berhubung Kaa-san tidak bisa mempunyai anak lagi. Dan kasan sangat menginginkan anak perempuan. Kaa-san mengangkat Tsu. berhubung waktu itu aku sedang kerumah sakit mengantar baka aniki yang habis terkena bola kasti. Sebenarnya itu hal sepele. Tetapi menurut keluargaku, tidak. Disaat itu Kaa-san terpesona oleh bayi kecil yang menangis di ruangan bayi.*emang itu udah tempatnya* kemudian dokter disana mengatakan bahwa keluarganya telah mati dalam kecelakaan. Tsu tidak pernah tau siapa dirinya. Karena tidak ada satupun dari kami yang ingin memberitahunya. Dan keluarga kamipun menerimanya dengan suka rela. Bahkan dia jadi anak kesayangan Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Sebenarnya diantara kami bertiga tidak ada yang dibedakan tetapi Tsu memang perlu penanganan khusus berhubung dengan tubuhya yang lemah. Dan gampang sekali pingsan. Dia tidak boleh bekerja keras. Bahkan sekolahpun dia dilarang. Dia hanya bisa belajar dari rekaman-rekaman suara. Tapi jangan salah dia adalah anak yang cerdas. Tapi otaknya tidak boleh terlalu keras bekerja.

Sial! Mengapa aku mengingat kejadian itu. Dan menjelaskan sebanyak itu.*itu karena author yang mau* jika aku kembali ke café sepertinya tidak mungkin. Tapi tidak apalah. Mungkin sekarang Naru-chan sudah pulang aku akan mengantarnya pulang. Sebenarnya aku melihat sosok Tsu dalam dirinya. Sehingga ada perasaan ingin menjaganya. Sifat mereka sama tetapi kekebalan tubuh mereka berbeda. Tsu jika terkena angin sedikit bisa langsung terkena flu. Sedangkan Naruto terkena badai atau angin topan sekalipun. Aku yakin dia akan tetap berdiri.

Ku menunggu dirinya di gang kecil tempat aku pertama kali melihatnya mengunakan baju maid itu.

Cklek! Dan inilah dia.

"Sasuke…. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya kepadaku.

"Aku akan mengentarmu pulang." Ku memasukan tanganku kedalam kantong celanaku.

"Tidak perlu." Naruto berjalan mendahuluiku. Aku hanya perlu memastikan dia pulang dengan selamat. Walaupun dia jauh ada didepanku.

Sasuke POV end

Naruto POV

"Naru…" Kaa-san memanggilku.

"Iya kasan." kataku menyahutnya.

Ku segera kebawah untuk memakan sarapanku. Semenjak Tou-san mati hanya diriku yang bisa diharapkan. Kyuu-Nee sebenarnya bisa saja diandalkan. Tapi berhubung dia yang harus membantu kasan dirumah. Jadi hanya aku yang bisa bekerja. Aku terlalu takut jika kasan ditinggal dirumah sendirian. Kadang-kadang dia akan kambuh jika mengingat Tou-san. Bahkan dirumahku tidak ada satupun foto Tou-san. Itu demi Kaa-san. Kaa-san memang agak sedikit terganggu. *ditendang Kushina*.

"Sejak kapan sekolah kita mengijinkan. Baju dikeluarkan hah?" kataku kepada anak yang ada didepanku.

"Sudahlah… ini trend baru" kata anak itu membela diri.

"Trend baru?" kataku menarik kerah bajunya. Sontak membuat cowok itu ketakutan. Ya, tidak ada yang berani denganku.

"Ba-baik senpai."akhirnya dia menyerah juga.

Ku tersenyum atau yang lebih sering dibilang menyeringai. Walaupun cewek disini lebih minoritas tapi jangan harap kalian bisa berkuasa.

"Naru…."

Ku menengok kea rah sumber suara disana ku melihat teman-temanku. Tenten dan Hinata. Mereka adalah temanku disini. Dan dibelakang mereka ada Kiba, Shino, Gaara, Neji, Chouji dan wakilku plus president majalah Shikamuru. Orang yang jarang sekali bisa diadalkan. Kenapa mereka memilih wakil untukku yang seperti itu.

"Ohayou…." ku menyambut mereka dan mereka menjawabku dengan jawaban yang berbeda-beda. Mereka memang siswi dan siswa teladan jadi aku tidak perlu memarahi mereka. Ku kembali stand by di depan gerbang. Dan aku melihat Sasuke. Seperti biasa dia pasti akan menemaniku disini.

Naruto POV end

Normal POV

Sasuke melewati Naruto begitu saja hal yang jarang terjadi. Bahkan menyapapun tidak. Naruto sweatdrop sesaat kemudian kembali ke ekspresi semula. Ada rasa aneh. Tapi dia sadar dia tidak bisa marah. Karena dirinya bukan siapa-siapa. Naruto tetap di gerbang dan memarahi seluruh anak yang berpakaian tidak benar.

Pada saat jam istirahat Naruto kembali keruangannya dan seperti biasa. Sudah banyak tugas yang berada dimejanya. Naruto kembali melihat tugas yang menumpuk didepannya. Melihat itu semua membuat dirinya mendadak sakit mata. Tetapi jika dia tidak melakukan sekarang semuanya akan semakin menumpuk. Naruto memijat lehernya sudut matanya melihat keluar dia melihat Sasuke sedang tertidur di bawah pohon. Jarang sekali dia melihat muka Sasuke disaat tertidur.

"Ini presiden."

Naruto segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Dimana Shikamaru sedang berjalan kemejanya apa lagi yang ingin dilakukannya selain tidur. Di depannya terlihat sebuah cup ramen dan jus orange.

"Tumben memberiku ini semua." kata Naruto kepada Shikamaru.

"Itu karena pekerjaanmu terlihat sangat merepotkan. Dan sungguh merepotkan juga membeli itu semua" Shikamaru kembali duduk dimejanya. Naruto menatap shikamaru dan itu membuat shikamaru tidak enak.

"Berhenti melihatku seperti itu." Shikamaru menundukan kepalanya, bersiap untuk tidur.

"Terima kasih." ucap Naruto pelan.

"Hn." kata Shikmaru lalu dia tertidur.

Naruto segera membuka satu persatu dokumennya. 'Ini aneh Sasuke tidak lagi menggangguku.' batin Naruto. Tapi dia tetap juga mengerjakan semua tugasnya.

Pada saat pulang sekolah Naruto kembali ke café menjadi maid. Dan sekarang cafenya sedang bertemakan butler. Jadi mau tidak mau dia harus menyamar menjadi butler. Ino dan sakurapun sama. Tetapi walaupun mereka menjadi butler tetap saja ke imutan Naruto menjadi daya tarik pelanggan.

"Seperti biasa, Naruto" Sakura menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Ini hal biasa Sakura…." kataku kepadanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana sasuke. Aku tidak melihatnya." tiba- tiba Ino menanyakan Sasuke kepada Naruto. Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu dan mengambil pesanan dan menaruhnya di meja pelanggan. Sebelum dia pergi dia melirik Sakura dan Ino.

"Mungkin dia dilarang bekerja oleh tunangannya." Naruto berbicara dengan sangat tidak berselera.

"Tunangan?" Sakura dan Ino saling pandang. Mereka memang tidak mendengar pembicaraan Naruto, Sasuke dan Tsu. Dan mereka akan segera mendapatkan info itu dari yang bersangutan. Siapa lagi jika bukan Naruto. Tapi tidak sekarang karena sang manager sedang memantau mereka.

Jam sudah menunjukan jam 10 malam dan mereka segera pulang.

"Ceritakan naru…." Sakura memohon kepada Naruto.

Naruto mengambil barang-barang di lokernya dan menghindari percakapan dengan kedua sahabatnya itu. Tapi sejauh apapun Naruto berusaha tetap saja dia tidak bisa menutupi itu semua. Akhirnya diapun bercerita.

"Jadi cewek kemarin itu tunangannya?" tanya Ino.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Tapi…" Sakura menatap Naruto.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian itu memang yang terjadi." Naruto menundukan kepalanya.

"Dan kau diam saja, Naru?" Ino menatap tajam Naruto.

"Emang apa yang harus aku lakukan? aku bukan siapa-siapanya Sasuke." Naruto masih menundukan kepalanya.

Ino dan Sakura diam. Mereka mengerti ini adalah hal yang sulit. Tapi mereka harus membantu Naruto. Suatu saat mereka akan membantu Naruto. Mereka tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Hari-hari mengalir begitu saja dan tidak terasa sudah seminggu Sasuke tidak lagi mengganggu Naruto dan sudah 3 hari Sasuke tidak masuk sekolah. Narutopun tidak tau apa yang terjadi sehingga dia memutuskan untuk menengok Sasuke dirumahnya.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" seorang pelayan bertanya kepada Naruto.

Naruto terlonjak tidak. Didepannya adalah sebuah rumah bak istana. Dan ini benar-benar diluar dugaannya.

"A-a-apakah Sa-sasuke a-ada?" Naruto tergagap menanyakan Sasuke. Dia jadi ketularan Hinata deh. *di juken Neji* dia melihat pelayan tadi menunduk sebentar. Lalu berkata.

"Sasuke-sama sudah jarang pulang"

"Hmm… anda tau dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Naruto sopan.

"Tidak Nona. Semenjak mengantar Nona Tsu dia tidak kembali lagi." pelayan itu memberitahu.

"Arigatou…" Naruto membungkuk lalu pergi. Alamatnya sudah benar tetapi Sasukenya yang tidak benar. Bagaimana mungkin. Tenyata Sasuke adalah pangeran sesungguhnya. Tapi para pelayan tadi tau tentang Tsu. Mungkin memang benar Tsu adalah tunangannya. Memikirkan hal itu membuatku pusing. Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Tapi ada sebuah tangan yang menghalangi gerakan itu.

"Berhenti mengacak-ngacak rambutmu, Dobe."

Naruto berbalik dan menemukan Sasuke.

"Hey teme…" Naruto menunjuk muka sasuke. Tetapi Sasuke malah mencium tangan Naruto layaknya seorang putri. Dan tindakan itu membuat Naruto pucat pasi. Naruto menarik segera tangannya.

"Sedang apa kau dirumahku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Eh? Itu… karena kau sudah tidak masuk selama 3 hari." Naruto menyilangkan tangannya.

"Bukan karena merindukanku?" Sasuke menyeringai.

"Jangan harap!" Naruto menyenderkan bahunya ditembok dan melipat tangannya.

"Ckckckck akui saja." Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Naruto. Membuat wajah Naruto memerah. Tapi Naruto segera mendorong Sasuke.

"Urusi saja tunanganmu." Naruto kembali berjalan dan berusaha menetralkn jantungnya yang berdetak sangat cepat. Sasuke dibelakang menyeringai. 'Aku menikmati permainanmu Tsu.' batin Sasuke.

"Dia sedang pergi jadi aku bisa kembali kepadamu jika kau mau." Sasuke berkata kepada Naruto. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap tajam sasuke.

"Dasar playboy cap pantat ayam." Naruto menengok kembali kebelakang.

"Hey… akukan tidak setuju dengan pertunangan itu." Sasuke membela diri.

"Tapi yang kulihat kau sangat menyayanginya." Naruto menyilangkan tangannya.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak.

"Aku memang sangat menyayanginya. Bahkan .sangat menyayanginya. Aku memilihmupun karena kau sangat mirip dengannya Dobe." Sasuke mengelus dagunya.

Naruto terperanjat dengan jawaban Sasuke. Jadi karena hal itu Sasuke terus mendekatinya. Karena dia mirip dengan tunangannya. Bodoh sekali dia menganggap bahwa hal itu benar-benar perasaan Sasuke. Naruto menunduk dan kembali berjalan. Sebelum sebuah tangan membawanya kedalam pelukan hangat.

"Tapi… aku mencintaimu Naruto." Sasuke memeluk erat Naruto.

"Berhenti memberiku harapan kosong Sasuke." Naruto memandang Sasuke.

"Jika kau mau. Aku akan menjadi pacarmu." Sasuke menembak Naruto.

Naruto diam sejenak merasakan aroma khas dari sang Uchiha Sasuke. Sebelum dirinya memeluk balik Sasuke dan mengangguk. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Jadi kau menerimaku menjadi pacarmu setelah bersusah payah mendekatimu selama 2 tahun ini?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto kembali mengangguk didalam pelukan Sasuke. Setelah pelukan selesai naruto menatap Sasuke.

"Sungguh tidak romantis." Kata Naruto kepada Sasuke.

"Tidak ada yang romantis untuk seorang demon of school." Sasuke tersenyum kepada Naruto.

"Tapi aku juga cewek Sasuke…. Aku juga pernah membayangkan bagaimana sang pangeran berkuda putih datang." Naruto menutup matanya dan membayangkan seorang pangeran tampan berkuda putih datang.

Sasuke memegang perutnya karena terlalu menahan tawanya.

"Tertawalah sesukamu hatimu Sasuke. Tapi bagaimna dengan Tsu?" Naruto menatap Sasuke.

"Dia akan marah besar. Tapi dia anak yang baik." Sasuke tersenyum lembut kepada Naruto.

'Sebenarnya dia marah bukan karena aku berpacaran denganmu. Tetapi dia marah karena aku tidak akan member tahunya bahwa aku sudah berpacaran denganmu.' batin Sasuke.

Tidak terasa sudah 3 bulan ku berpacaran dengan Sasuke. Tentunya hanya aku dan beberapa sahabatku yang tahu. Dan sekarang akhir bulan Juli. Tanggal dimana akan dirayakannya atau diselenggarakannya festifal Hanabi. Aku akan datang bersama Sasuke nanti malam. Hahahahaha. Akhirnya kita berkencan dengan tidak sembunyi-sembunyi.

Naruto kembali melihat dirinya didepan kaca.

"Hey… naru-chan… kau akan berkencan?"

BLUSH!

Muka Naruto berubah menjadi merah dan itu semua sudah cukup mewakili jawaban yang ditanyakan oleh Kyuubi. Dengan segera naruto ditarik oleh Kyuubi ke kamarnya.

"Kyuu-nechan… aku tidak mau memakai ini." Naruto melihat jijik pantulan dirinya dicermin.

"Sudah cepatlah berangkat. Aku yakin dia sudah ada didepan rumah." Kyuubi menorong Naruto.

Naruto dengan malu-malu keluar. *malu-malu mau nih Naru-chan…* Sasuke menatap Naruto sebentar. sebelum darah meluncur dari hidungnya, dia segera memalingkan wajahnya. Dan mereka segera kesana dengan bergandengan tangan.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

"Itachi-ni… dimana Sasuke-nichan? Bukankah tahun ini kita akan ke festifal hanabi bersama." Tsu bertanya kepada Itachi. Itachi hanya tersenyum lembut kearah adiknya dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Nii-chan…" Tsuki menundukan kepalanya.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Dan mereka akhirnya hanya berdua berangkat. Sasuke dan Naruto bertemu dengan para sahabat mereka. Sakura dengan Lee, Ino dengan Sai. Naruto bertemu juga dengan Hinata dan Kiba. Tenten dengan Neji, dan Shikamaru dengan Temari. Mereka menikmati malam itu. Naruto membeli manisan dan memakan berdua dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" suara itu sontak membuat Sasuke berbalik. Dia dapat melihat Tsu dan baka anikinya.

"Apakah ada yang terlupakan?" tanya Tsu. Sasuke melihat Tsu ingin menangis. Owh tidak. Dia melupakan janjinya. Sasuke segera berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang mematung. Karena melihat Sasuke meninggalannya.

"Maafkan aku tsu-chan…" Sasuke langsung memeluk Tsu. Dan itu semua membuat hati Naruto sakit. Dia berdiri hendak berlari tetapi tangannya dihentikan oleh sebuah tangan kecil.

"Naru-chan juga boleh ikut ko." Tsu tersenyum kearah Naruto. Tetapi dengan segera ku menampik tangannya. Membuat Tsu terlonjak kaget.

"Naru-chan membenciku?" tanya Tsu kepada Naruto. Dapat dilihat dari mukanya bahwa dia sangat bersedih.

"Ma-ma-maafkan aku Tsu-chan aku tidak sengaja." Naruto merasa sangat bersalah kepada Tsu. Muka Tsu kembali cerah dia segera menggandeng Naruto dan Sasuke disebelah kanan sedangkan Sasuke disebelah kiri. Sedangkan Itachi didepan. Di jalan Naruto bertemu dengan Sai, Ino, Sakura dan Lee.

"Kenalkan ini tsu." Naruto memperkenalkan.

"Tsu." Tsu mengulurkan tangannya. Tetapi mereka tidak mau menyambut. Tsu hanya bisa menarik tangannya dengan cepat dan tertawa menatap Itachi dan Sasuke yang sudah mulai berubah aura.

"Naru… disana ada peramal tentang seorang kekasih loh. Naru tidak kesana dengan sasuke?" goda Sakura yang ingin memanas- manasi Tsu.

"Sasuke berpacaran dengan Naru-chan?" tanya Tsu kepada Sasuke. Sebelum Sasuke menjawab Ino sudah menjawabnya.

"Tentu. Sejak 3 bulan yang lalu. Untuk apa bertunangan dengan cewek yang tidak peduli dengannya." Ino melirik Tsu sebentar. Tsu hanya tersenyum miris. Tsu manarik tangan Itachi dan Sasuke yang sudah seperti ingin marah.

"Tsu baik-baik saja." Tsu kemudian tersenyum.

"Tsu kekamar mandi dulu." Tsu ijin kebelakang.

"Aku antar." kata Sasuke khawatir. Tapi Tsu melarangnya dan sekarang dia malah diantar oleh Ino dan Sakura. Tsu didalam kamar mandi hanya tersenyum miris. Dia marah karena sasuke menyembunyikan ini semua darinya. Dari kecil Sasuke tidak pernah menyembunyikan apapun darinya. Tapi kenapa sekarang dia begitu. Hatinya sedikit sakit. Mengapa teman-teman Naru-chan mengatakan tentang pertunangan. Apakah Sasuke Nii-chan bermain dengan permainanku.

Tsu keluar setelah merapikan riasan dan bajunya.

"Ino-chan, Sakura-chan ayo kit-"

BRAK!

Ino mendorong Tsu ke tembok.

"A-ada apa ini?" Tsu mulai ketakutan.

"Sudahlah jangan sok baik didepan kami. Kami tau tentang semua hal busukmu." Sakura berkata kasar kepada Tsu.

"Kau tunangan sasuke kan?" Ino menatap tajam Tsu.

"Ta-tapi?" Tsu benar- benar ketakutan. Dia baru kali ini mengalaminya.

"Sudah jangan mengelak." Sakura ikut menatap tajam Tsu.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Sasuke dan Itachi menunggu tak sabar Tsu. Hati mereka mulai tidak tenang.

"Aku akan menyusulnya." Sasuke berkata tetapi tangannya dicegah oleh Naruto. Naruto tau apa yang dilakukan oleh sahabatnya tetapi kali ini hanya kali ini dia ingin bersikap egois. Dia ingin Sasuke ada disampingnya. Tapi hati Sasuke tetap tidak tenang.

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa Naru-chan." Sasuke berkata lembut dan membawa Naruto mengikutinya. Sedangkan Itachi tidak sabar menemui Tsu. Dia khawatir Tsu kembali pingsan. Sasuke dan Itachi sampai tetapi dia tidak menemukan Tsu.

"KAU HARUS MENJAUHI SASUKE"

"SASUKE ITU MILIK NARU-CHAN"

Mereka berlima dapat mendengar teriakan Ino dan Sakura. Mata Itachi dan Sasuke membulat sempurna melihat Tsu menangis. Sasuke melepaskan tangan Naruto. Ino ingin menapar Tsu sebelum tangannya di cengkram oleh tangan Sasuke. Dan tangan Itachi mencengkram tangan sakura yang menjambak rambut Tsu. Mereka menambah cengkramannya membuat Ino dan Sakura meringis kesakitan.

"Hey apa yang kalian lakuakan?" tanya Lee dan Sai bersamaan.

"Harusnya kami yang bertanya!" jawab Itachi dan Sasuke marah. Naruto baru kali ini melihat duo Uchiha itu marah. Dan itu hanya karena tunangan Sasuke yang sedang di bully oleh sahabatnya.*Tsu adiknya panteslah kalo marah. Tapi loe ga cerita kemereka. Iyayaya. Back to story*

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Tsu memegang kedua tangan Nii-channya.

"Kasihan mereka Itachi-Nii, Sasuke-Nii." Tsu menatap lembut kedua anikinya itu. Sasuke dan Itachi melepaskan tangan mereka dengan kasar.

"tTu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menghapus air mata di sudut mata Tsu.

"Tidak sakitkan?" Itachi mengelus rambut Tsu.

"Kalian jangan asal saja membuat orang begini. Apa urusan kalian dengan Tsu. Apa Tsu membuat sakit hati kalian. Kalian sama seperti binatang!" Sasuke berbicara kepada Ino dan Sakura. Naruto tidak terima dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke.

"Aku yang menyuruh mereka. Aku tidak ingin kau dekat dengan tunanganmu itu." Naruto membela sahabatnya.

"Naru-chan… aku tidak percaya" Sasuke memegang kepalanya.

"Tidak a-a-apa. Aku akan menjelaskan hal yang sebenarnya ter-"

BRUK!

"Tsu…" Sasuke dan Itachi berteriak.

Tsu pingsan untung Itachi segera menangkapnya.

"Kau harus jelaskan pada mereka aku tunggu kau dimobil. O-tou-tou" Itachi menekankan kata terakhirnya menandakan bahwa itu bukan sebuah perintah biasa. Sasuke bersandar ke tembok dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Naruto memegang tangan Sasuke sebelum tangannya di lepas paksa oleh Sasuke.

"Ini memang salahku. Tapi aku tidak menyangka Naru-chan yang kukenal dapat melakukan hal itu hanya karena cemburu. Ini memang salahku yang tidak memberitahu sejak awal. Tsu sebenarnya bukan tunanganku dia adikku. Adikku yang lemah." Sasuke menjelaskan.

Semua yang ada disana terlonjak kaget. Ternyata mereka salah.

"Dan kau telah membuatnya pingsan Naruto" Sasuke sudah tidak bisa mengontrol kemarahannya.

"Dia sangat lemah jangankan bekerja dan sekolah. Untuk berpikir keraspun dia tidak boleh. Dan kalian dengan seenaknya membuat dirinya shok. Dia sangat menerima kalian dengan baik. Dan apa yang kalian lakukan. Dia hanya ingin mempunyai banyak teman. Karena dia harus dirawat dirumah sakit luar negeri. Semua dokter tidak tau apa penyakit dari Tsu. Sehingga dia bisa begitu lemah. Dan… dan… dan… dan kau membuatnya takut. Seumur hidup baru kali ini aku melihatnya menangis. Bahkan saat dia dioperasi dan disaat dia koma. Kami semua menangis. Dan dia hanya tersenyum. Seburuk dan sejahat apapun dan cobaan sebesar apapun dia terima. Dia tidak pernah menangis. Dan karena tindakan bodoh kalian dia menangis. Kalian membuat adik tersayangku menangis dan kembali pingsan. Aku sangat kecewa padamu Dobe. Tidak ku sangka demon of school adalah nama yang benar-benar cocok untukmu" Sasuke segera pergi. dan Naruto terduduk.

"Ma-ma-maafkan aku Sasuke." kata Naruto lirih dan menangis.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Setelah kejadian itu Sasuke tidak pernah lagi berangkat sekolah. Itu semua gara-gara Tsu. Sejak kejadian itu tsu seperti tidak ada keinginan hidup. dia koma dan tidak bangun kembali.

BUK!

Fugaku memukul wajah kedua anaknya. Yang menurutnya telah lalai menjaga sang adik.

"Tidak pernah Tou-san sekalipun melihat Tsu seperti itu. Walaupun dia sering koma. Tapi baru sekarang wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, tidak tersenyum. Jika dia pergi. aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian" Fugaku menatap mereka berdua dengan kejam. Seolah-olah tatapan itu membunuh mereka. Mikoto hanya menangis disamping Tsu.

"Tsu… bangunlah. Kasan membuat masakan kesukaan Tsu. Tsu boleh makan banyak sekarang. Tsu boleh tidak minum obat. Tsu boleh sekolah. Tapi Kaa-san mohon… bangunlah Tsu…." Mikoto menangis lagi.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Naruto mendengar dari pelayan bahwa nona muda mereka sedang koma. Jadi ini penyebab mengapa Sasuke tidak berangkat sekolah. Naruto segera mendatangi Gaara sepupunya. Ya mereka sepupu. Walaupun tidak ada yang tau.

"Apa tsunade-bachan sudah pulang?" tanya Naruto kepada Gaara. Gaara mengangkat bahunya. Tetapi Naruto mencengkram kerah Gaara.

"Jawab! Ini tentang hidup dan mati seseorang." Naruto menatap tajam Gaara. Gaara hanya menyipitkan matanya.

"Kau kenal Tsu kan?" Naruto melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Karena aku dia sekarang koma. Tolong aku." Naruto menundukan kepalanya. Gaara terbelalak kaget. Cewek manis yang ditemuinya waktu itu koma.

"Aku akan menyuruh Baa-chan kesana. Berikan alamatnya." Gaara menatap Naruto. Naruto segera menulis sebuah alamat.

Siangnya gaara segera datang bersama bachannya walaupun mereka tidak diminta.

"Apakah kalian bisa membantunya?" Mikoto bertanya kepada Tsunade.

Tsunade dapat melihat wanita ini, Tsu sudah seperti kehilangan jiwanya untuk hidup. Gaara menatap Tsu sedih.

"Tolong. Tolong tolong anak kami." Mikoto menangis dipelukan Fugaku.

"Akan kulakukan sebaik mungkin." kata Tsunade menatap Mikoto.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Tsunade di beri kamar sendiri dan semua kebutuhan dan kemauannya dituruti bahkan jika ada ramuan yang diperlukannya. Sampai keluar negeripun mereka berikan asalkan Tsu sadar.

Semua sudah dilakuakan tetapi Tsu belum juga membuka matanya. Hanya satu orang yang dibutuhkannya. Naruto.

"Dia sepertinya ingin meminta maaf kepada Naruto, aku sering mendengarnya mengigau." Tsunade memberitahu kepada semuanya.

BRAK!

Sasuke memukul tembok disebelahnya.

"Bawa dia kemari. Ini untuk kesembuhan Tsu." Fugaku menyilangkan tangannya. Sasuke mangangguk lalu pergi menuju rumah Naruto.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

"Ma-maafkan aku Sasuke." Naruto menundukan wajahnya.

"Kau harus ikut sekarang!" Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dan membawa Naruto ke rumahnya. Naruto menatap sedih Tsu. Dan dia duduk disebelah Tsu.

"Tsu… maafkan aku. Maafkan aku." Naruto menggenggam erat tangan Tsu.

"Maafkan aku naru…." Tsu membuka suaranya sontak membuat seluruh keluarga menatap Tsu.

"Aku memaafkan Tsu. Aku yang harus minta maaf." Naruto menangis sambil menggenggam tangan Tsu. Perlahan mata Tsu terbuka dia langsung memeluk Naruto.

"Maafkan aku…" Tsu memeluk erat Naruto.

"Aku memaafkanmu, Tsu-chan."

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Tsu menatap dirinya di cermin. Sekarang dia akan masuk sekolah. Karena berkat pengobatan dari Tsunade-bachan dia akhirnya sembuh total. Tentunya dengan bantuan sang asisten. Gaara.

"Aku berangkat!" Tsu tersenyum kepada semuanya. Semua menatap haru Tsu.*Author juga ikut menangis*. Sekarang dia bisa seperti cewek pada seumurnya.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

"Hey masukan pakaianmu."

Tsu dan sasuke melihat naruto sedang memarahi anak-anak yang berandalan.

"Naru-chan…" Tsu memanggil Naruto. Naruto menatap hangat Tsu. Dan Tsu ikut menunggu disana bersama Sasuke. Sebelum Gaara datang.

"Tsu aku antar kau kekelas barumu." Gaara berkata lembut kepada Naruto.

"A-a-aku mau." Tsu langsung menggandeng tangan Gaara dan masuk. Naruto melihat aura hitam keluar dari kekasihnya.

"Sepertinya akan ada pasangan baru." Naruto menggoda Sasuke. Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto. Kemudian Naruto membelai lembut pipi Sasuke.

"Dia juga ingin menikmati masa mudanya kan?" Naruto menatap lembut Sasuke.

"Tak akan ku biarkan dia menyentuh adikku." Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Naruto melepaskan tangannya dan menatap sebal Sasuke.

"Dasar sister compleks." Naruto menyilangkan tangannya.

"Kau cemburu?" tanya Sasuke yang menyadari bahwa Naruto sedang cemburu

"Tidak." Naruto memalingkan wajahnya.

"Iya kau cemburu." Sasuke mengacak-ngacak rambut Naruto dan mereka berjalan kekelas bersama.

Owari

Fyuh… akhirnya selesai juga. sebenernya awalnya ini cerita terinspirasi dari manga kaichou wa maid sama! Tapi… ditengah jalan jadi buyar semua ceritanya. Jadi ngarang sendiri. Maap masukin karakter yang engga,engga. Hehehehehe. Ok. Hanya satu kata terakhir dari Tsuki… review please….. ^^


End file.
